1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security printed matter authentication device which authenticates security codes formed on currency or printed matter for authentication, and more particularly, to a portable security printed matter authentication device which is portable, can be easily used, and can authenticate security codes in various types.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, security codes are printed on printed matter such as currency, vouchers, identification cards, passports, and the like for anti-counterfeiting. The security codes are printed generally by using inks including fluorescent materials, holograms, microprinting, or the like.
As a device for authenticating the security codes, a conventional security printed matter authentication device uses a reflecting plate for reflecting an ultraviolet (UV) light source generated by a UV fluorescent lamp, the light reflected by the reflecting plate is projected onto an object, and the security printed matter authentication device reads light reflected from the object.
However, a size of the security printed matter authentication device inevitably increases due to a construction including the UV fluorescent lamp and the reflecting plate. Therefore, shops using currency or vouchers hardly have the security printed matter authentication devices, so that there is a problem in that the permeation of the authentication devices in the shops is difficult.
In addition, as counterfeiting techniques have been developed, methods of printing the security codes have been diversified. However, the conventional security printed matter authentication device can use only predetermined authentication techniques such as a technique using the UV fluorescent lamp or a technique selectively detecting a particular range of visible radiation, so that the conventional security printed matter authentication device cannot be compatible with other media applying a new security code printing method.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that a number of security printed matter authentication devices have to be provided according to a type of the security printed matter to be authenticated.